Thorren Forrester
Thorren Forrester, of House Forrester, is the 23 year old son of the current Lord of Ironrath. He stands about 6'1, has a shaved head and a long, braided, dirty blonde goatee. He also bears a long scar that runs just under the right eye. History Thorren Forrester was born on the 8th Moon of the year 344 AC to his parents Colin and Tia Forrester. Thorren was named after his ancestor Thorren " the Bold" Forrester. His mother Tia tragically died shortly after child birth. Before his second name day his father Coiln married Morra Flint, who raised Thorren like he was her own. As was custom with the Forrester men, at a young age he began working in the Ironwood mills honing skills of logging and foresting, and becoming well versed with the use of an axe. By the time Thorren's stepmother Morra gave birth to twins Robert and Alan Forrester, he was a little lord always in trouble, often disappearing into the Wolfswood without guard or mentor and fighting with other boys, mostly from House Whitehill. It was at this time Colin considered sending Thorren off to be a ward, possibly with his deceased mother's kin the Boles, but his uncle Mikken, convinced the Forrester patriarch to keep the youth at home. Mikken took Thorren under his guidance, and started teaching him the skills needed to be a fine hunter. Thorren grew to be true predator of the Wolfswood and deadly with an ax; at age sixteen he disobeyed his father and followed his uncle to track down a band of wildlings that had been raiding camps and poaching boar north of Ironrath. Once they found the savages, a fierce battle broke out and Thorren proved himself to be a great warrior, taking a broken battle-axe after the fight from one of the slayed as a prize. Returning home he had it re-forged and made with a proper ironwood handle, and the family sigil engraved along the base, naming it Frost. Because of his closeness with his uncle he spent a lot of time with his cousins Kara and Catelyn. A few years after the battle with the wildlings Thorren and Kara began a secret and incestuous relationship. The affair was interrupted by a series of events that involved the Forrester’s rivals the Whitehills. The Whitehills claimed that one the Forrester twins had stolen a valuable diamond, a family heirloom worth hundreds of gold dragons. The charges were taken all the way up to their liege House Glover and a trial was held for Alan Forrester. After damning evidence was presented that “a” Forrester had been the culprit, Thorren convinced his brother Alan to ask for a trial by combat. Thorren immediately championed for his brother, which in turn made the Whitehills resend their claims against the younger Forrester. After returning to Ironrath Colin confronted Thorren and accused him of being the one who stole from House Whitehill, which he confessed too. Upon hearing the confession Colin exiled his eldest son before Thorren’s twenty second name day. Thorren lived in the Wolfswood for about year hunting and surviving off the land, mingling with the small town folk, and other hunters, only having family contact with his uncle Mikken from time to time. His exile came to an end when a sellsword ambushed him in forest. Thorren survived and managed to kill his attacker, but was left beaten and unconscious. By the will of the old gods his uncle found him and brought him home, where his father invited him back and Thorren accepted just before the death of Queen Daenerys Targaryen l. Family * Father: Lord Colin Forrester, Lord of Ironrath. * Mother: Lady Tia Forrester, deceased ** Thorren Forrester * Stepmother: Lady Morra Forrester. ** Brother: Robert Forrester ** Brother: Alan Forrester * Uncle: Mikken Forrester ** Cousin: Kara Forrester ** Cousin: Catelyn Forrester Category:Northerner Category:House Forrester